bakudan_handanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouta Meoshi
Kouta Meoshi (Ares) is one of the romanceable characters of the series. Although he may be a legend online, where he has earned the nickname "Ares" for his fighting powers, he is gloomy and defeatist in real life. Smart but in ''terrible ''shape, he can't manage physical activity for more than a minute or two. His familiarity with video games extends to most of the games the attractions are built on. Definetely not a scrub! Appearance Personality Kouta Meoshi is shown right from the very start as a quiet, clever person that does not show much simpathy for others at first. He does not talk much, and it takes him a while to build any kind of bond with anyone of the team. Thought he may show confidence in himself, he is not comepletely sure of himself, as particularly shown in his route. There is not much to say of him, but he can show a great deal of amability that comes of in strange moments. -Alert for some spoilers- It is not until passing by his route that we see an extreme change in him. The kindness inside him is high-lighted in the very beggining of chapter 4 in his route, when we see that he was actually wiling to do something unexpected as he abandones the game before even entering the first area to protect the protagonist, since she suffered a serious fever (Even when he was threatned). -No more spoilers.- Overaly, Kouta is a nice person who is willing to protect others, but it takes a while to show, and most of the way he´s portrayed is due to how shy he can get to be. Plot Kouta Meoshi is first seen in any route that you´re taking until the first portion of the deadly game begins. He is shown in the center of the park with everyone else, so we do not truly know anything about him until quite much later. As stated before, he does not talk much. This is clear as day from the very first seconds. He did not introduce himself until after a while, and it was evident to everyone around him that he was not good with social relationships of any sort. After the seven heroes go inside the first area of the games, he seems to know a lot about the game the atracttion is based on (This later becomes a habit of him saying a bit about every place they go which is convinient to everyone else). An interesting thing is, that in the panel´s games where everyone is represented in classes -He pointed that out-, he is proved to be the ninja. He showed no evident fear by suggesting to put his life in danger by rythmically avoiding the danger of being stabbed by arrows in the second portion of the first atracttion. Here, the protagonist has the chance of trusting in him or thinking about it more. If you wish to go for his route, you have to choose to trust him. If the answer is no, then you don´t get affection points with him like you would in the former, and Kouta does it anyway, so there is not much to say about this. It does not change much to the game in any way...yet. In the third portion, you can choose to go with his "group" to explore certain areas, but that won´t change much either. His route would not be altered by that anyways. If you want to go for other character, it would not change any main thing. It is worth mentionating that due to a mistake, the protagonist nearly gets hit by an arrow, but Mitarashi saves her, getting hit instead. Another choice appears. Once the first atracttion is completed, the team already feels slightly more united than before. Kouta is kind of not an exception, but he does not seem all that happy, or much less warm around the others. Since it turns out a restaurant is actually opened, you now have the choice to go with Shidou, Urabe, and Wakasa to the restaurant, with Mitarashi, to explore with Shirabe, or to the Arcade with Meoshi, who seems perfectly aware that it most likely will not work, but wants to explore anyways. Here, things finally start getting truly divided between choices. (This section is in progress. If you want to edit anything, you are free to!) Relationships